Méfaits accomplis
by MagicEtincelle
Summary: Une simple aventure nocturne des maraudeurs. Rusard va en pâtir...


**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, sauf les fourmis bleues cracheuses de feu et heureusement ! ;)  
**Type** : Chronique superflue : : Une petite histoire sur un moment où un personnage qui n'a pas de liaison avec l'histoire principale, qui ne s'est pas vraiment passée, mais que j'aime imaginer s'être passée. Bref, vous avez compris le principe

* * *

_Méfaits accomplis_

« Prêts pour une nouvelles excursion nocturne ? chuchota Sirius joyeusement aux trois autres, une flamme d'impatience dans le yeux.  
- Plus que jamais ! répliqua James  
- Chuuuuut ! par pitié, moins fort, dit Remus en scrutant la salle commune des Gryffondors des yeux. Imagine que quelqu'un t'ait entendu et qu'il descende : à ton avis il pensera à quoi en nous voyant avec une cape d'invisibilité sous le bras et un sac de chez Zonko à la main ? En plus je te signale que je suis préfet alors…  
- La paix, Remus ! l'interrompit Sirius. Ils dorment tous comme des gros bébés à cette heure ci.  
- Même cette chère Maggie McLagen à qui tu avais promis une soirée dans la semaine ? Parce que tu vois, on est samedi là…  
- Vas-y, moque-toi de moi ! rit-il en donnant un coup de point amical sur le bras de James.  
- Moi je suis d'accord avec James, elle doit se morfondre à t'attendre si ça se trouve, intervint très sérieusement Peter.  
- Bon, alors raison de plus pour partir le plus vite possible avant que l'idée en lui vienne de venir voir dans la salle commune, » se réjouit Sirius.

Ils se serrèrent donc tous les quatre le mieux qu'il purent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et poussèrent la porte du passage qui menait vers les couloirs du château, déserts à cette heure. Ils firent quelques pas laborieusement car la cape était maintenant un peu petite pour les couvrir tous et se déplacer ainsi était pour le moins inconfortable. Puis se cachèrent dans le passage secret qui menait au troisième étage, derrière le tableau d'une sorcière avec des rats savants. De leur cachette, ils enlevèrent rapidement la cape et James sortit de sa poche un vieux bout de parchemin, qui semblait être très important car les quatre amis tournèrent leur tête avidement dans sa direction.

« A toi de jouer maintenant petit carte », murmura James.

Et il effleura du bout de sa baguette le parchemin en murmurant « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». A ces mots, une carte des plus précise du château se dévoila, indiquant la position de tous les occupants.

« C'est bon, dit Remus en scrutant la carte, Rusard et Miss Teigne rôdent au quatrième, on ne tombera pas dessus. Mais McGonagal fait sa ronde près du cours d'enchantement, il faudra faire un détour par l'aile sud.  
- Très bien alors ça va être les doigts dans le nez ! répliqua Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- J'imagine déjà la tête de Rusard demain quand il va voir ça ! rigola James, déjà aux anges.  
- Moi, j'aime mieux ne pas imaginer, répondit Peter, sinistre.  
- Allez Peter, un peu de cran, par Merlin ! s'indigna Sirius  
- Qui se charge des bombabouses ? demanda Remus en ouvrant le sac de Zonko avec un air de dégoût.  
- On n'avait pas dit que c'était Queudever ? interrogea James  
- Pourquoi moi !?  
- Parce que tu as le profil parfait, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. James et moi, on s'est déjà fait attraper récemment, on ne peut pas reprendre le risque. Et puis Remus est préfet alors tu imagines la réputation qu'il se prendrait ! En plus tu as la dextérité qu'il faut. Non, vraiment Peter sois un peu courageux, on compte tous sur toi.  
- Super…  
- Lunard tu te charges de l'huile ulta-glisse. James et moi nous occupons du fameux placard …  
- Ça marche ! » répondirent tous en chœur, sauf Peter qui n'émit qu'un léger grognement.

C'est ainsi que Remus et Peter se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rusard et que James et Sirius se rendirent devant le placard où le concierge rangeait tout son équipement d'entretien, en évitant McGonagal bien sûr.

Le premier groupe ouvrit rapidement le bureau avec un Alohomora. Peter dispersait les Bombabouses un peu partout dans le but que Rusard les fasse tomber par mégarde : en équilibre sur un tas de feuilles déjà branlant, caché sous un bout de parchemin, en équilibre au-dessus de la porte et pour finir il mit les dernières Bombabouses dans un tissu suspendu par un sort de Remus au dessus du couloir qui menait au bureau, là où le maraudeur avait répandu l'huile Ultra-Glisse Invisible. Après s'être assuré que les pièges étaient bien en place, Peter sortit du bureau de Rusard et rejoignit Remus qui l'attendait à l'abri des regards dans un étroit couloir voisin, tout en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans l'huile magique en suivant les indications que Remus lui donnaient.

« Bon, alors si j'ai bien compris, Rusard se dirige vers son bureau, il glisse sur l'huile, ce qu'il fait qu'il rentre dans la porte et fait tomber les Bombabouses que j'ai mises dessus. Mais pourquoi tu as voulu mettre ce tissu dans les airs ?  
- C'est un sort de suspension temporaire qui s'annule quand on passe dessous. Je l'ai trouvé dans le livre de James _Comment réussir un coup fourré. _En glissant dans l'huile Rusard passera forcément en dessous et fera tomber toutes les bombabouses ! Le couloir va être impraticable pendant au moins deux jours à mon avis, dit Remus avec un regard mutin  
- C'était prévu ça ? demanda Peter qui tombait des nues devant cette ingéniosité machiavélique qui n'était pas très Lunaresque.  
- Oui, on en avait parlé en Histoire de la Magie mais peut être bien que tu t'étais endormi… »

De leur côté, James et Sirius répandaient la Poudre de Bougeotte – 'Répandez moi et au simple toucher tout va secouer comme il ne s'est jamais secoué' disait l'emballage - sur tous les objets du placard de Rusard.

« Même sur ce truc ? demanda Sirius  
- Quel truc ? s'enquit James en relevant la tête de la bouteille du Nettoyant-Boue-Magique qu'il était en train de saupoudrer généreusement.  
- Ça ! répondit Sirius en lui mettant sous le nez un flacon sur lequel on pouvait lire 'Produit magique pour exterminer les fourmis bleues cracheuses de feu'  
- Attends, ça existe ces bestioles !?  
- Bah, il faut croire que oui.  
- Mets-en, on ne sait jamais… »

Les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent plus tard devant le bureau de Rusard où James et Sirius avaient rejoint les deux autres. Il observèrent la carte du Maraudeur et rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, sans encombres, sous les protestations de la grosse Dame qu'ils avaient sortie du sommeil.

« Je crois qu'on va bien rire demain » rigola Sirius une fois dans leur dortoir. Les autres rigolèrent avec lui. Ils murmurèrent tous à l'unisson « Méfait accomplis » et rangèrent la carte précieusement, attendant de la ressortir pour autre aventure.

Le lendemain, le château grouillait de discussions sur l'explosion de Bombabouses qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Rusard et de l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait. Mais le meilleur c'était que quand le concierge avait saisi, rouge de colère, ses précieux produits de nettoyage pour faire disparaître tout ça, les flacons lui avaient échappé des main et, en suspension dans les airs, se secouaient dans tous les sens, répandant leur mixture un peu partout dans le château.

Le couloir où avait exploser les bombes magiques resta impraticable pendant deux jours tellement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était immonde, comme Remus l'avait prédit tout compte fait.

Méfaits accomplis, ça oui !

* * *

'Tite review ?


End file.
